Find an explicit formula for the arithmetic sequence $-31,-27,-23,-19,...$. Note: the first term should be $\textit{b(1)}$. $b(n)=$
The general explicit formula for arithmetic sequences is ${a_1}+{d}(n-1)$, where ${a_1}$ is the first term and $ d$ is the common difference. The first term is ${-31}$ and the common difference is ${4}$. ${+4\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+4\,\curvearrowright}$ ${+4\,\curvearrowright}$ ${-31},$ $-27,$ $-23,$ $-19,...$ This is the explicit formula for the arithmetic sequence $-31,-27,-23,-19,...$. $b(n)={-31}+{4}(n-1)$ Note that this solution strategy results in this formula, however an equally correct solution can be written in other equivalent forms as well.